Joker
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: "So Cloudy, I got a joke for ya." Oh, this was going to be good. RenoCloud fluff. Yaoi.


**_Joker_**

It wasn't even funny the first time.

Yet it was just one of those days at Seventh Heaven.

Cloud Strife was in a bitter mood, slouched over against the bar counter on a stool of Seventh Heaven, asking for something to make the pounding in his head go away. Beside him, a drunk redhead of a Turk, laughing and having a good old time as he swung his arm to squeeze the ex-SOLDIER close to him in a tight hug. The blond wrinkled his nose as he could smell the hard liquor on Reno's breath.

"Tifa," Cloud spoke sternly, his mako blue eyes staring down the woman behind the counter.

"Another hit, now." The bartendress shook her head. That struck a nerve for it wasn't a request.

"So Cloudy, I got a joke for ya." Oh, this was going to be good.

"Tifa, give me something hard." Cloud instantly spoke up, shoving his shot glass desperately as Tifa as he nearly crawled over the counter but Reno held him back.

"A rooster lays an egg, ya see? And so the wind is blowing east, which way does the egg roll?" The glass slammed down hard on the counter once it had it's fill and was soon empty.

"Harder."

Reno grinned his Cheshire grin and leaned close to Cloud's ear and allowed his hot breath at it as he startled to laugh, the answer of the joke on the tip of his tongue.

"Roosters don't lay eggs!" He suddenly outburst, making both Cloud and Tifa jump and make many others question his sanity as they turned to stare at him, blinking in confusion. The redhead threw his head back and laughed as if it was funniest thing he was told. Cloud didn't even chuckle, why the hell would it be so damn funny in the first place? Reno was truly stupid when drunk and off duty.

"Alright, I got another one...um..."

Reno said once his laughter was calm to minor giggle, he waved his hand from side to side to show he wasn't quite finished with his act.

"Such a joker tonight, Reno." Tifa said with a sweet smile as she was making more drinks for her customers, her brown eyes looking from Reno to Cloud. The blond gave her a look of warning as he squeezed his glass. A _'Don't encourage him' _look.

"Ya think so?" The Turk questioned with a drunken grin, looking to Cloud.

"Yeah, A real clown." Cloud mumbled and flickered his eyes to met Reno's before falling back to his glass, his cream colored fingers tapping in unison.

"Eh, I dunno bout that, I can't make you smile Chocobo head." Was said in pauses and Cloud rolled his eyes as he licked at his lips to find the flavor of alcohol left.

"Cloud usually doesn't smile, Reno." Tifa explained with a sad smile as if she pitied Cloud. What was he, invisible at the moment?

"Huh, maybe he hasn't got a funny bone."

"You won't have your teeth in a second."

"Whoa, touchy touchy."

Cloud gritted his teeth and shrugged Reno's arm off from around him. There was no point, just stay calm. Letting out a deep breath, Cloud sat calm. "Okay, okay, I got it!" Reno said loud and triumphantly as his green eyes light up, he looked to Cloud.

"So a Nun, a Rabbi and-" Here he goes again, the swordsman thought with a sigh.

"Fine, If I can't make you laugh at my jokes then I'll just have to-" The hands of the Turk launched for Cloud's sides, with a small jump, the swordsman felt a twitch at his lips.

"Reno, stop touching me." Reno simply laughed as he retreated his hands, the look on Cloud's face. The irritated look faded a bit as the ex-SOLDIER looked to his drunk friend, how was it he could find things so funny? Always able to give a laugh at everything.

_"Come on Spike, It won't kill ya!"_

That's why, Cloud decided and stood from his stool.

Silencing the redhead as he pulled at his long ponytail and pushed his lips to his, retreating with a smile as he released his grip and left with his action to remain. Reno blinked and soon grinned as he licked his lips, knowing he did something right.

"Well I did it, mission impossible? I think not!" He shouted with another laugh and folded his arms behind his head as he gave Tifa a look.

"For a Turk like me? Piece of cake, yo!" Still drunk and licking at his lips, the redhead looked over his shoulder at Cloud who faded away, curious as to what did the trick. His skill? His laugh?

"You're just like Zack, Reno." Cloud mumbled to himself, still with that smile as he looked to the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Always willing to laugh at yourself." He chuckled and licked the remaining flavor off his lips.

Sometimes it paid to be the joker.

* * *

**Random idea. =) I couldn't help myself. Pretty please review? ^-^**


End file.
